Down In New Haven
by BluJPlover
Summary: The two Gilmore girls go on a trip down to a carnival.Luke and Paris are hooked along.What shall happen ? Find out.LL ish.I dont really know how long it takes to get to New Haven .Read and Review Luke and Lorelai are not together ! Season three
1. Ill Let You Listen To My Ipod

_**A/N: **Alrighty.This is my ficcy I hope you like.Read and Review ...be nice._

_**Disclaimer :**Darn I dont own Gilmore girls Luke or Lorelai..to bad about Luke.Sniff. ahah anyways not mine.This story idea..is sorta mine.I picked the general idea after I read a few ficcys_

_Lukes Wednesday Afternoon_

Lorelai pulled her jeep up next to Lukes.She unbuckled her seat belt and hurried inside to get her caffeine fix.Luke looked up as she entered and quickly finished wiping a table down before he walked up to her as she sat at a table.

"Coffee ?" she asked as soon as she saw him.Luke shook his head no and followed it with,

"That stuff will kill you."

Lorelai pouted and cocked her head. "Pleeeaaasseeeee." she whined.

"No." Luke replied hiding a smile.

"Ill let you listen to Margaritaville on my new Ipod."

"Your new what ?" Luke asked now confused.

"Ipod..its a thing you...play...music on...and...and... never mind...Coffee ?" she ended her fumbling with a final plea.Luke rolled his eyes but walked over to the counter and got the pot and a mug.He set it in front of her and watched in disbelief as she inhaled it in less than five seconds flat.She looked up to see him staring and raised her eyebrows.

"Never see anyone drink coffee before ?"

"Yea just not that fast..your gonna burn your throat." he mumbled as he went to the counter.

"What was that Burger Boy ?" Lorelai asked as she moved to follow him.She sat at the counter and watched as he sorted receipts.

"Nothing." he grumbled as he finished up.

"Oh hey Luke what are ya doing this weekend ?"Lorelai asked out of the blue.

Luke looked up and asked suspiciously, "Why ?"

"Because Rory Paris...and I ,remind me later to pat myself on the back for using proper grammar,but we are going down to a festival thing down in New Haven..and I was wondering if you wanted to come ?" she asked.

Luke tried not to sound to surprised but asked,"When is it ?"

Lorelai tried not to smile,she hadnt known Luke might actually want to come.

"This Friday...but were going to stay till Monday afternoon." she bit her lip.

"Sure Id love to come...Ill be over Friday morning..what time ?" he asked suprised Lorelai would want him to come.

"Ok..we have to leave at 7 to get there at 12 and thats when it opens."

"Ill be there." Luke said with a smile.

_Gilmore Household Wednesday Evening_

"Hey Rory." Lorelai called as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom..so who are ya bringing to the festival... Sookie ?" she called back and went over to hug her.

"Uh..no Sookie had plans so I invited Luke." she hugged her daughter back with a smile.

"You invited Luke ? The diner Luke...flannel Luke ? "Rory questioned breaking back from the hug.

"Why do you ask...you know of any Lukes in Stars Hollow I dont ? " she asked playfully.

"Mom !Why did you ask him though ?"

Lorelai fumbled for a answer before recovering and stated."Cause hes my friend just like Paris is yours."

"Sure " Rory said before waving goodbye to her mother and shot out the door to go to Lanes.

"Rory !" Lorelai called after her daughter but sighed and began to sort though her mail.

"Junk ,more junk,junk,still junk,Oooh nope still junk.Oh look a bill ! " she commented dryly as she flipped through it.She threw the pile down and went over to the couch.Flopping down,she flipped on the tv and watched the news for a mere 5 minutes before getting bored and flipped the channel.

"Ooh look Casablanca is on !" she cheered and settled down to watch her favorite classic.

_Thursday Afternoon.Packing._

"Rory where is my blue sweater ?" Lorelai called after rummaging through her closet.

"Did you check under your bed ?" Rory called as she to rummaged through her closet to find a pair of shoes.

"No Ill check." she answered and went over to her bed.She pulled back the comforter and looked underneath.

"Aha ! " she shouted as she pulled it out and cuddled it.

"Find it ?" Rory called.

"Yup !" she called back and put the sweater in her suitcase and closed it up.

"Have you seen my white sneakers ?" Rory called as she looked through her closet again.

"Under your bed ?" Lorelai questioned and Rory gave it a try.She pulled out her sneakers and cried out in triumph.

"Find it ?" Lorelai called down.

"Yup !" Rory called back and put her sneakers in her suitcase and closed it up.

Lorelai clambered down from the stairs and flopped down on the couch.Rory came from her room and plopped down next to her mother.They both leaned back and sighed.

"Soo..." Lorelai said.

"Wanna go get a burger ?" Rory questioned and jumped up.

"Im game." Lorelai replied.

_Thursday Afternoon Lukes _

Lorelai and Rory tramped inside the diner and picked a table near the window.They sat down and picked up a menu.Lorelai threw hers down within seconds.

"I dont think we need these.I personally have the whole menu memorized."

Rory followed suit and said,

"Yup..ooh look here comes Luke."

Luke approached the table with a coffee pot in hand.He filled up two mugs and set them in front of the two girls.

"Thanks Lukey." Lorelai said as she took a sip.Luke rolled his eyes and placed the menus back into there holders.

"What do you girls want ?" he asked not even bothering to take out a orderpad.He could always memorize there unique orders.

"Umm Ill have a cheeseburger,chili fries,more coffee, and onion rings,oh and a peice of cherry pie." Lorelai said in one breath.Luke sighed and turned to Rory.

"Ditto." the teen answered with a smile and Luke went off to cook their food.

Lorelai leaned over the table and straightened the crooked menus.

"There " she crowed happily and sat back.

Rory laughed and the two began to gossip of Stars Hollow goings on.They laughed about somethings and became serious about others and chatted on and on like only a Gilmore could.

Luke appeared with the food a short time later and placed it in front of them.

"Here ya go." he said and went back to the counter to finish his endless diner work.

The two girls inhaled there food while chatting at top speed about the goings on of Chilton..They finished simultaneously and Lorelai called up to Luke,

"Hey Luke,ya pack yet ?" Miss Patty who was sitting at a corner table raised her head excitedly.

"Whats this about packing now dear?" she directed to Lorelai.

"Nothing." Luke answered for her as he cleared there table and glared at Lorelai.Miss Patty looked to Loreali wanting a different answer but she just shrugged.Miss Patty sighed and paid her bills then left with a backwards glance and a wink to Lorelai.Luke came back over to the table and leaned over to Lorelai.

"Never do that again." he whispered feiercely.Lorelai feigned fright and watched as Luke went back into the kitchen.She glanced to Rory then got up and followed him.Rory looked after her mother questionly but shook her head and pulled a book from her purse.She started to read and soon was aborbed.

Lorelai went into the kitchen after Luke she snuck up on him and tapped him.He jumped about a mile and turned to glare at her.

"Get out of the kitchen Lorelai." he said.

"No.I just wanna know if you packed.Did you ?"

"No.Now go !" he grabbed her shoulder lightly and turned her towards the exit.

"I can help you pack." she called as she went back to her table.Luke rolled his eyes and ignored her.She looked over to Rory who was still reading and tapped her.

"Come on we gotta get going."

Rory nodded and put her book away after marking her place.Lorelai paid the bill and the two walked shoulder to shoulder out to the jeep as Luke watched with a small smile.

_**A/N:**Ah.I know Luke gave in a leetle easy.But hey he likes Lorelai right...?_


	2. 20 Questions Car Ride ?

_**A/N** Alright.Thanks for the review.I do plan on finishing this ! Enjoy._

_**A/N** I own nothing...NOTHING.Cries._

_Friday Morning._

Lorelai groaned and hit her alarm clock as it began to ring.She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the clock.She groaned again and went down to her daughters room.Rory was still asleep so Lorelai grabbed a stray pillow and thumped it upon Rorys head.She shot up with a muffled scream then turned her gaze to her mom.

"What the heck was that for ?" she glared at her mother and climbed out of bed.

"Um its 6:40 I think we should get ready." Lorelai said and yawned, then the realization of what she said hit her and she scurried out of the room to get ready.She clambered up the stairs and raced into her room.Flinging clothes from her closet she settled on a nice pair of jeans and a beige t-shirt that read I WANT COFFEE.Lorelai felt it suited her well.She quickly combed her hair and pulled on a pair of off white tennis shoes.Lorelai hopped down the stairs and was met with a fully dressed Rory and a cup of coffee.

"Why thank you,my favorite daughter " she exclaimed as she sipped the warm dark liquid.Rory rolled her eyes and took a sip from her own mug.The doorbell rang and Rory answered it.Paris stood at the door with a suitcase.

"Hey Paris come on in." Rory said and led her to the couch.

"You can sit here for now, were waiting for Luke."

"Wait.Luke is coming.Why is Luke coming ?" Paris said suspiciouly.

"Because my mom invited him.Lets go in my room and Ill show you a new book I bought."

Rory led Paris into her room and Lorelai flopped down on the couch just to be interrupted by the doorbell again.She jumped up and answered it and came face to face with Luke,surprisingly not dressed in flannel but in a plain white short sleeve.Lorelai called for Paris and Rory and headed out to her jeep.Luke followed with his light suitcase and watched as Lorelai grabbed it from him and threw it into the trunk.She smiled at Luke and said a quick Hi.

Rory and Paris came outside and this time Luke put there suitcases into the car.The two jumped into the back and Lorelai into the passenger seat.

"Hop in Burger Boy.Your driving" she said to Luke.Luke sighed and got in.They all put on there seatbelts and Luke pulled into the street.

Rory and Paris chatted about school and some issues with the student council.Lorelai reached into her glove compartment and searched for a cd.Luke concentrated on the road.After about five minutes Lorelai began to get bored.She turned to Luke and asked,

"Do you know how to get there ?"

Luke nodded as he had traveled to New Haven once when he had some diner business to attend to.

"Are we almost there ?" she replied bouncing in her seat.

"No." Luke answered slightly annoyed but kept his eyes on the road.Lorelai settled back into her seat and popped in a Bangles Cd.She was starting the lyrics to Video Killed The Radio Star when Rory hit her with a pillow.

"Were trying to sleep back here !"

"Ow ! Ok fine." she stopped singing and turned her head to the window.

They rode in silence,unusual for Lorelai Gilmore, before Lorelai claimed she had to use the bathroom.Luke pulled up into a gas station and Lorelai jumped out.Luke put some gas in the tank and sat to wait for Lorelai.The two girls in the back were sleeping peacefully and Luke smiled.Lorelai came back to the car and hopped in.She looked strangely alert for someone who could barely drag herself into the diner when she came in during the mornings.Lorelai fidgeted in her seat as Luke pulled back onto the road.

The group had been on the road less then 2 hours when Lorelai began to really wake up and start to talk.At the moment she was in the middle of pestering Luke with questions.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Dont have one."

"Favorite movie ?"

"Dont have one."

"Favorite food ?"

"Dont have one."

Luke finally had enough after Lorelai had asked at least 20 questions.

"Whats your favorite animal ?"

"I am trying to drive.Talk to Rory !" he scolded although he didnt really mind her talking.

"Aww..Rory is still asleep." she pouted then reached for a small pillow she reached back and went to throw it at Rory when Luke grabbed her arm lightly stopping her.

"Let her sleep shes tired." he said releasing her arm but he did not take his eyes off the road.Lorelai pouted but put the pillow down.Lorelai began to feel tired as she had not had more then the first cup of coffee.She soon fell asleep.

When Lorelai awoke she heard strains of Margaritaville playing on the radio.She lifted her head sleepily and Luke changed the channel quickly.She smiled and shook her head.

"Aww Luke I wont make fun of you for listening to that!" she said innocently."Buffethead." she mumbled .

"What ?"

"Nothing."

Lorelai smiled and asked, " How long was I asleep."

"Two hours at the most."

"Yay only one more hour !" she cried happily.

A groan came from the back seat as Rory woke up."Where are we ?" she mumbled groggily.

"Oh we only have one hour till we get there !" Lorelai crowed and Rory began to wake up more.

"Should I wake Paris up ?" she asked.

"No!" Luke and Lorelai said simoutanioulsy.Rory laughed and disappeared into the back seat.Lorelai began to get restless again and started the 20 questions again.

"Whens your birthday ?"

"Dont have one."

"Ok what ---Wait everyone has a birthday..do you just not want me to know or something ?"

"Yup." Luke smirked.

Lorelai whacked him lightly on his forearm and settled back in her seat.She squished around then stared out the window.

Luke pulled up to the hotel .Lorelai and Rory along with Paris were all asleep.He pulled into a parking space and nudged Lorelai lightly.She groaned and smacked his hand away lightly.Luke shook her shoulder softly.She rolled towards the window.Luke sighed and got out.He went to the other side and opened the door.Lorelai woke just in time to save herself from choking on the seatbelt.She glared at Luke and he shrugged.She threw a pillow in the back hitting Rory.Rory woke and glared at her mother then realized they were there.She shook Paris exctidley.Paris woke and glared at Rory then realized they were there and unbuckled her seatbelt.She hopped out and Rory followed.

"Ill go get the room." Lorelai said and Paris followed.That left Luke and Rory to unload the car.As they took the luggage out Rory kept sneaking glances to Luke.Luke finally had enough and asked,

"What."

"Oh nothing."

"No not nothing.There is never nothing to a Gilmore girl."

Rory giggled and said, "I just cant believe you came."

Luke half grinned and did not answer.He could hardly believe it himself.The two quickly finished and went inside with the luggage.

Lorelai was at the front desk with the room key and she was digging through her purse.

"Ahh..where is it !" she cried and dumped the contents on the desk.

The secretary watched with raised eyes.Lorelai finally pulled out a slip of paper confirming the reservation.She handed it to the secretary and looked to her purse that was now empty.She sighed and scooped the junk up and into her purse.She went over to Luke and Rory followed closely by Paris mumbling about how dirty the front desk was.

"Lets Go !" Lorelai exclaimed and instantly after Lorelai had told Rory the room number the two raced down the hall to the room.Luke and Paris watched disapprovingly.

"Only a Gilmore." Luke grumbled as he and Paris walked towards _the room._


	3. Sharing a bed and a petting zoo

A/N Ok here .It is around the third season.

As they entered the room Luke put the suitcases by door.Lorelai and Rory were busy jumping on the beds.Paris watched arms crossed muttering about the sanity of her friend and her friends mother.Luke began to unpack his suitcase and Lorelai hopped down from the bed and surveyed the room.It was large and the walls were painted beige.There was a small bathroom leading the main room which was equipped with a tv and little kitchen.Then it branched out to two bedrooms each with a bed.Lorelai wandered throughout and then reazlized the problem.There were only two beds.It was a given that Rory and Paris have one,but that left Lorelai and Luke.Lorelai bit her lip and hurried back into the room.She went over to her daughter and whispered in her ear.

"There are only two beds."

Rory shrugged then realization hit her and she smirked.

"Hey ! Stop that smirking missy !" Loreai whispered fiercly.

"Sorry." Rory whispered back.

"So what do I do ?" Lorelai asked.

"Im guessing you and Luke are sharing a bed." Rory said loudly.Luke looked up from his unpacking nervously.Lorelai scowled at Rory and Rory gave a apologetic smile.

"Wh-what was that about the bed Rory ?" Luke asked.

"You and my mom apparently have to share one." Rory said matter of factly while Lorelai bit her lip.

"N-o... I can sleep on the floor." Luke stammered and looked down.

"Um..Luke..these floors..well they arnt the cleanest things." Lorelai said and they looked down.There were mutiple stains on the ground and the carpet smelled mildwey.Lorelai wrinkled her nose.Luke bit his lip and shrugged.

"I guess we are...uh, sharing a bed then."

Rory and Paris watched trying to hold back a giggle.Lorelai nodded and hurried to a room to unpack.This meant nothing.Friends could share beds couldnt they? Lorelai tried to get the thought from her mind.

Luke unpacked quickly and shook his head trying to keep the thought of sharing a bed with Lorelai out of his mind.They were friends.It meant nothing.

When everyone had unpacked they decided to go to the festival.Rory and Paris hopped in the back of the jeep and Luke and Lorelai in the front.This time Lorelai was driving.Luke flipped through Lorelais cd case and had to stiffle back a laugh at some of her music choices.He could not believe Lorelai actually had Pink Floyd.Luke listened to that group every once and a while and could not imaigine Lorelai listening to it.Rory and Paris were both reading copies of a book they were assigned for school.Lorelai was humming along with a Jason Mraz song that was playing on the radio.After a breif twenty minute ride that had only one twenty question incident they arrived at the festival.As they got out of the car they hurled there eyes upwards.There was a huge faris wheel and mutiple rides.Lorelai squeeled gleefully and Luke shook his head.Rory and Paris looked at each other wondering which ride to tackle first.

"Meet back at the jeep in 5 hours which would be six oclock." Lorelai said then turned on her cellphone.She gestured for Rory to turn hers on and then they set off.Rory and Paris heading for the scrambler and Luke and Lorelai heading towards the opposite end where a petting zoo was at.

"Aww Luke look at that pony !" Lorelai crowed and pointed to small horse.Luke shook his head and watched as Lorelai went into the pen.Everyting here was free with the tickets so Luke followed.Lorelai was petting the small horse when Luke came over looking flustered.A small goat was following him.

"Hey Luke ! " she said then noticed the goat."Ohh it likes you !"

"No.It does not !" Luke protested and the goat headbutted him.

"Hey !" Luke cried and jumped sideways.Lorelai stiffled a laugh when the goat followed him.

"Ugh ! Please get it away." Luke said as the goat began to chew at his shirt.Lorelai could not hold back a laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me." Luke said .Lorelai stopped laughing long enough to shoo the goat away and lead Luke from the pen.

"Bad idea ?" she asked.Luke glared at her.She smiled and his glare melted.

"Ok.Where to next ?" Lorelai asked looking around.She stopped suddenly and grabbed his hand dragging him torwards the scrambler that Rory and Paris had just left.

"No ." Luke protested.

"Aww its a great fun ride." Lorelai pleaded and grabbing his sleeve she pulled him towards the entrance.Luke sighed and gave up his struggle.She would eventually get him to go anyways.There was not much of a line so they got in right away.

Lorelai chose a red cart and Luke got in first.Lorelai got in next and they put on there seatbelts and fastened the carts door.

"What does this ride do ?" Luke asked causiously.Lorelai stared at him wide-eyed.

**A/N **Sorry to end it like this and its really short but Im over my grandmaS and i have ot get off.


	4. Lorelai Afraid of Heights ?

**A/N **_ Sorry bout that last chapter.I wrote it over my grandmas house and had nowhere to save it or give it to myself at home.So you guys like ? Im glad ! Have fun.I know i am with this fic._

_**Disclamier: **I think I own...nope.Nothing.Thanks ASP for the GG characters they are awsome.I still wish i owned Luke..hrmm._

_Previously._

_"What does this ride do ?" Luke asked causiously.Lorelai stared at him wide-eyed._

Luke shrugged and Lorelai smirked.

"Oh I think you will find out." she said.Luke rolled his eyes and began to look to the other rides when the scrambler lurched into motion.Lorelai was thrown into him and Luke gave a muffled Ouch.Lorelai laughed and was then thrown against the other side.Luke clung to his side to prevent himself from squishing Lorelai.The ride began to pick up more speed and Luke could not stop himself from bumping Lorelai.Lorelai laughed but as soon as Luke touched her he was on the other side and Lorelai had crashed into him.It went on like this for a good 5 minutes before the ride ended and a very dizzy Lorelai and Luke exited the ride.As they left the area of the ride Lorelai kept bumping into Luke.She laughed until she could finally see straight again.

"That was fun !" Lorelai cried.

"Thats what you call fun ?"Luke asked sarcastically but had to smile.Lorelai playfully batted his arm then dragged him over to the cotton candy stand.She bought herself one and offered a piece to Luke which he refused.

"I cant believe all the crap you eat,yet youre not dead or even close to it." Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smiled and replied, "Yes I think I won a award for it to."

Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai smirked.

"What should we do now ?" Lorelai asked.Then her face brightened and she pulled Luke over to the Farris Wheel line.

Rory and Paris had gotten off the scrambler and were now on there way to a ride that resembled a hang glider.Paris looked over the ride skeptically.

"Are you sure its safe? I heard that the people who put this together take less than a day to put up all the rides.I mean come on that really does not sound that safe." Paris complained.

"Its fine Paris.I dont think anyone has ever died on this ride." Rory said.Paris looked over the ride once more before they got in line.Soon it was the girls turn and they got on the ride.Paris eyed the man in charge and muttered about how he looked better qualified for a job driving a semi truck.Rory and Paris were soon strapped in and the ride started.Rory was enjoying the ride but Paris looked as if she might be sick.Rory looked over to Paris and waved and Paris gave a weak wave back as the ride sped up.Rory put her arms out but Paris tightened hers on the bars.The ride began to move up in down in addition to going forward.Paris face held a glint of fear on it but Rorys held pure joy.The ride began to slow and it was over.The two teens got off and exited.

"What do you think Paris ?" Rory asked.

"I think that Im going to be sick ! " Paris exclaimed and raced towards a bathroom.Rory couldnt help but smile but quickly hid it and quickly followed Paris.

Luke and Lorelai had been waiting in the line for twenty minutes now.This was apparently the most popular ride today.They were next in line and Luke was trying to ward off another round of twenty questions.

"Whats your favorite color ?"

"I already told you I dont have one !" he said only slightly annoyed.

"Whens your birthday ?" she asked.

"I told you that once when you first came into the diner." Luke stated.

"I forgot." Lorelai said knowing full well she did not.

"Youre the one who gave me the horoscope." he said with a smirk.

"Yea but I bet you dont even have it anymore." she said smirking as well.

"Your right I dont." Luke said knowing full well he still had it in his wallet at this very moment.The ride attendant ushered them into one of the carts.Lorelai entered first and Luke sat down on the opposite side.The ride lurched forward and Lorelai looked out nervously.She began to tap her feet.

"What ?" Luke asked when it began to annoy him ,which was pretty quickly.

"Im afraid of heights." she admitted.

"What ! Lorelai then why did you drag me on here ?" Luke exclaimed.Lorelai shrugged and Luke glared at her. Then he started laughing.

"What ?" Lorelai asked looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Its just ...well you always act like nothing could scare you ." he stopped laughing but smirked.

Lorelai glared and asked,

"What are you afraid of ?"

Luke eyed her and said, "Nothing." Lorelai shook her head and laughed.

"Yea right everyone is afraid of something." Luke rolled his eyes.

The two began to chat of how annoying Taylor was.This was one of the subjects they both agreed on.Luke was ranting about how Taylor expected him to go to every town function,which took place almost every week.Some had no point at all.Lorelai was interjecting on how Taylor expected her to flaunt around town spreading the news around when the population was so small that if you told one person within a hour everyone would know.The ride slowed at the top and stopped.Lorelai looked down nervously.

"Is it supposed to stop ? " she asked.

"Yea I think there just letting the people off."

Lorelai gave a sigh of relief.Luke asked about how Rory was doing at Chilton and that bought them another 10 minutes of talking.

"Um..Luke we still havent moved." Neither one had noticed the ride had not swung back into motion.Luke glanced down nervously.Just then a crackling came over a small speaker that was placed on the side of the cart.

"We are sorry to inform you that the ride is not working properly.Stay calm and you should be down within a few hours."

Lorelai glanced to Luke her eyes wide."A few hours !" Luke nodded and Lorelai looked over the edge nervously.

"Dont do that." Luke said when the cart began to rock.Lorelai sat back down straight very quickly.She could still see over the edge so she slid down to the floor.She clung to the bar and looked to Luke.The ride started to rock softly and Luke quickly joined Lorelai on the floor.


	5. Yes,No,Did Too,Did Not

**A/N** _Sorry if its a bit short but my muse has left me for today.If you read please review.I am begging you !. Oh and the goat in this chapter is the same as last.Umm ok_

**Disclaimer :**_ No..lets see...yup still dont own anything._

As the two sat on the floor Lorelai could not stop laughing about how Luke had crawled to the floor.

"It was rocking !" he defended

"Not that hard mister tough guy !" Lorelai poked.Just then a voice came over the small speaker.

"Sorry folks but it might take longer then expected for the ride to be up and running 4 hours at the most.Dont be alarmed at the rocking it is fine."

Lorelai looked to Luke and clung to the pole tighter.

"Four hours ! Oh My God ! I neeeeeed coffee." Lorelai cried.Luke tried not to laugh but could not stop a smile.Leave it to Lorelai to think of coffee at times like these.

"No hey Luke..not the time to smile..I am without coffee here !" she cried again.Luke couldnt hold back his laugh.

"What is so funny about no coffee." she spat and stood up but quickly sat back down.She held on even tighter to the pole.

"What ?" Luke asked.

"There..doing something down there and its scary."

up,as they were on the top, Luke stood up and looked over the edge and quickly sat back down again and refrained from grabbing the pole.Not only were they really high up, but the men were now taking down a part of the ride to get to the engine.

Rory and Paris had come from the bathroom after Paris had gotten sick and were now on there way to the petting zoo."Look at all the cute little animals Paris !" Rory exclaimed while Paris muttered about all the possible diseases the animals could transfer to them.Rory whacked her friend lightly on the arm and pulled her into the pen.Paris sighed in disgust as Rory walked over to a small goat and started to pet it.

"Your hands are going to smell like goat !" Paris complained.

"Aww Paris come on your hurting his feelings." Rory stated and continued to pet it.

"Yea as if it had feelings." Paris mumbled and yanked Rory up.

"Lets go someplace more sanitary."

"Sheesh.Fine." The two teens exited the petting zoo with Rory giving a Im sorry to the goat.

Lorelai laughed.She and Luke were having a Remember When discussion.

"Remember when Stella got loose in my house ? "

"Stella...the...chick ?"

"Yup thats the one."

Luke smiled,or as close as he could get and still remain Luke.

"You are so not graceful."

"Thanks."

The ride began to rock and Luke lurched for the pole.His hand brushed against hers.He moved his hand up.

"Baby." she accused.

"Who me ? "

"Yes you." she poked him in the chest.

"Remember that one time...never mind." Lorelai started.She could not believe she had actually thought that dream was real she shook her head.

"No what ?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on .There is never nothing to a Gilmore."

"No." she pleaded

"Yes."

"No !"

"Yes !"

"Yes."

"No ! Oh hey what was that ?"

"What ?"

"What did you just do ?"

"Besides confuse you ?"

"Yes ! No... hey stop that !"

Lorelai grinned and Luke rolled his eyes.

"How long have we been up here ?" Lorelai asked.

"I dont know." Luke then pointed to Lorelais watch.

"Oh..oh..oh..its broken."

"Oh come on !" Luke exclaimed.He had no clue how much time had passed.It was true he didnt really keep track of time when he was with Lorelai.

"I need coffee." she murmered.Luke shook his head.Leave it to Lorelai to think of coffee at a time like this.He put his head back so it rested against the seat.

"Paris for the last time there was not a rat at the ice cream stand."

Paris shook her head strongly."I saw a tail !"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Not"

"Hey isnt that Luke and Lorelai." Paris said

Rory looked up in time to see her mother stand up and then disappear and then Luke go up and then back down.

"Oh Paris ! Its broke."

Rory and Paris shared a glance.


	6. Cant Feel My Leg

**A/N **_ Whee heres the next chapter.It is so fun to write...lol.Review...please.Oh and go read my other story.No..you can stick with this one.Thanks for the reviews.The classic Oh no dont wanna see how we are laying in the moring bed sharing by LukeNLorelai._

**Disclaimer.**_ Its sad that I keep having to write this.So umm Nope.Dont .Own.Anything._

Paris and Rory gazed up at the Farris Wheel.Rory shook her head.

"I hope my mom doesnt kill Luke !" Rory said.

"There probably making out." Paris commented.

"Eww Paris gross ! But..probably true." Rory lamented.

Paris smirked and Rory smiled.The two stood watching the men try to fix the machine.

Lorelai poked Luke.He had fallen asleep.Luke jerked awake and looked around and saw he was still on the Faris Wheel.

"What was that for !" he growled.Lorelai giggled.

"I was bored."

"So."

"I have no coffee."

"So."

"The world is ending."

"So."

"Do you ever say anything besides so ?"

"Nope."

"Ha !' Lorelai triumphed.

"Jeez" Luke exclaimed.One again the small speaker crackled.

"Folks we are happy to inform the ride should be up and running with in 20 minutes."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief echoed by Luke.

Paris and Rory walked over to a ride and got in line.Two teen boys stood in front of them and kept glancing at them.

"There looking at us." Paris whispered.

"Yea so."

"So we both have boyfriends,should I tell them off ?"

"No Paris leave em be.If they try anything then you may tell them off."

The two girls kept there voices at a whisper.The ride attendant ushered the girls into a cart directly behind the two boys.The boys continued to glance back at them.Paris glared and the two boys stopped looking.

"Jerks." Paris muttered.Rory sighed and sat back in her seat.

Poke.Poke.Poke.

"Lorelai would you stop !"

"Aww but its so fun.I never knew you were ticklish."

"Well you found out,poked me almost to death -"

"Im sorry bout your eye Luke.I didnt mean to !"

"And " he continued "I say you are done with the poking !"

"Fine." Lorelai sighed.She strummed her fingers on the side of the bench and stood up and sat on the chair.Her stomach lurched and she claimed her spot on the floor back.Luke snickered and Lorelai scowled at him.Luke moved to get up and sit on the bench when he stopped.

"Uh Lorelai I cant feel my leg.Can you give me a hand ?" Lorelai giggled.

"Um sure." She stood and helped him up.Luke fell backwards and landed on the seat.Lorelai was pulled with him and landed on his lap.

"Well..um." Lorelai got up and sat on the other side.Luke tried to calm his racing heart.The speaker once again interrupted right on cue.

"Folks the ride will start within five minutes."

"God do they ever start a sentence with anything other than folks" Lorelai grumbled and Luke let out a soft laugh.

The ride slowly circulated letting weary passengers off .Lorelai hopped out and Luke followed.Lorelai ran over to a patch of grass and fell down.

"Oh the wonderful ground . I missed you so much ! " she collapsed in a heap and Luke watched aware of people staring.

"Get up !" he scolded.Lorelai stuck her tougue out but obeyed.

"Your such a party pooper." she complained.

"I ll alert the media." he retorted.

Rory and Paris ran up to Luke and Lorelai.

"Hi guys !" Lorelai greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi.Oh so you two didnt kill each other " Paris said.

"What ?" Lorelai asked as Luke stood by.

"Oh we just thought you would kill each other or make out.I betted on the killing."

Lorelai laughed.Rory punched her friend lightly and Luke blushed.

The group exited the festival Luke claimed the driving position and Lorelai in the passenger seat.Rory and Paris were talking about who knows what in the back. Lorelai yawned.Luke concentrated on driving.It was relatively quiet on the ride there as Lorelai was to coffee deprived for anymore 20 questions.Luke pulled up to the hotel and the group trudged to the door.Lorelai hung onto Luke as she complained of severe coffee depression.Luke groaned and opened the door to the room.He dropped Lorelai on the bed,the one he and her would be sharing .He shook the thought from his mind and looked at the clock.

"Hey its aleady 8 :00 "Luke called to the girls.

"Bah !" Lorelai called back and buried her head in the pillow.

"Go make coffee." she ordered him her voice muffled by the pillow.

Luke sighed and went to find a coffee pot.

Later that night.

Luke,Lorelai ,Rory and Paris were all on the floor along with a board game.

"Who knew hotels had board games ." Lorelai commented taking a sip of coffee.Rory giggled.Luke rolled his eyes and Paris..well Paris was Paris.The group moved their peices around the board and Lorelai jumped up.

"I won !" she screeched in victory.

"Mom quiet down !"

"Lorelai Im revoking your coffee !"

"I knew she was crazy."

Lorelai simmered down mostly because of the threat of coffee being taken away.She grumbled as they put the game away.Mostly about how they were sore losers.Everyone ignored her.Finally it was time to go to sleep.Everyone was tired.

Lorelai raced to the bathroom first and put on her Joe Boxer shirt and matching pants.She combed her hair and came out of the bathroom so someone else could use it.Luke dressed quickly in a pair of boxers and a undershirt.Rory went into the bathroom and donned her pair of Joe Boxers.Paris was the last and wore a long nightgown.

Rory and Paris climbed into bed and both were asleep almost immediatly.Luke and Lorelai looked cautiously to the bed before Lorelai finally climbed in.

"I wont bite." she said to Luke as he cautiously climbed in.He shot her a glare and turned over.The two finally settled down after much squishing.Luke stayed far on his side and Lorelai far on hers.They both drifted off to sleep the thought of how they would end up in the morning circling through both their heads.


	7. Ralph Lauren and a Guitair Solo

**A/N **_I dont think I like this chapter...but you tell meh._

**Disclaimer :**_ No once again I dont own anything...maybe a sock..nope dont own those either._

The morning light streamed softly through the blinds.Lorelai shifted and her hand met something warm.Her eyes fluttered open and closed but she forced them open.She was lying hand draped over Luke her head nuzzled into the crook of his arm.She took a sharp breath and eased herself from where she lay.She went over to the bathroom and glanced at the clock.The others should be getting up shortly.She got dressed quickly and did her hair then wandered to the kitchen.

"Curse you !' Lorelai whispered as the coffee pot failed to turn on..She tried to keep her voice down but well,when Lorelai doesnt get coffee she gets loud.

"Come on !' she scolded it and added a good smack.

Luke groaned softly and his eyes flung themselves open, as a smack resounded through the room.He rolled over and grunted as his eyes adjusted to the light.He sat up and saw Lorelai whispering loudly to the coffee machine adding a few smacks every few words.

"Lorelai ?" Luke spoke sleepily.

"Oh um sorry didnt mean to wake you...just this ...this evil coffee machine !" she smacked it again and Rory rolled over and began to stir.

"Whats with World War three ?" she grumbled and stalked off to the bathroom.

Luke sighed and rolled back over trying to get back to sleep,but since he normally woke up at 5 am every morning he found this action very hard.

"Lorelai ! Why do you have to fight with the coffee pot." Luke groaned.

"Cause its mean and evil and it was time to get up any ways." She smacked it again and continued to whisper to it.Luke rolled his eyes.Rory trudged out of the bathroom in clean clothes and went over to the bed,got a book,plopped down and began to read.Luke made his way to the bathroom got dressed in a black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and some jeans,brushed his teeth and hurried out.Lorelai was still beating up the machine so Luke rushed over.

"Back off." he said as she continued to hit it.She obeyed and he plugged it in.

"There you go."

Lorelai looked at the machine in disbelief then to Luke and back again.She shook her head and scowled at the coffee maker.She then noticed what Luke was wearing.

"Oh my ,Luke has gone non flannel.Getting fancy now !" she said dramatically putting a hand to her head.Luke grumbled.

The group soon were all ready.Paris had woken up shortly after everyone else.They headed out to the car and quickly decided to stay away from the carnival ,but no one wanting to go home they decided to explore.Lorelai claimed the drivers seat this time and Rory and Paris once again the back.Luke had the passenger seat and was once again flipping through Lorelais cds.

"I cant believe your music choices." he joked

"I cant believe your clothes choices." Lorelai countered.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with flannel !"

"Theres nothing wrong with Pink Floyd !"

The mini argument ended there.They all settled into comfortable silence ,save for Lukes frequent snorts of laughter at Lorelais choice in music.

Lorelai pulled up to a small shopping center.She ushered Rory and Paris out and gave Rory a small bit of money which she took and she and Paris headed over to a book store.

Lorelai twirled around and began to look for a store.

"Where should we go." she asked Luke.

"I dont know."

"Oh thanks Mr.Helpful." she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a small music store.Luke resisted briefly but with a glare and a good tug he entered the shop with her.Guitars lined one wall,hung up against the off white walls.On the other walls were vast cd collections.Lorelai squealed with joy and released Lukes arm .She ran over to the cds and was soon off in cd world.Luke sighed and looked to the guitars.It had been so long since he had played one.He fingered a older looking one.A assistant came over and saw him fingering.

"Would you like to try it sir ?" he questioned.

Luke thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure." The man handed him a guitar and showed him a place where he could sit and play.There was a small rack of songs that he could choose from.He scanned them and picked a old Beatles song called Here Comes The SunHe sat on the bench and began to play.At first it was pretty scratchy and gradually as he remembered the chords it got better and better.

Lorelai was flipping through a Bowie cd rack and heard the music.She stopped not having remembered hearing music when she entered.She followed the sound and peeked out from behind a music book case.There was Luke in his polo playing a Beatles song on a guitar.Even more that it sounded almost perfect.Lukes head was bowed in concentration as he moved his fingers along the strings.Lorelai grinned.Luke finished the song and looked up at the sound of clapping.He blushed slightly as he saw Lorelai giving him a few whistles with the claps.He put the gutair away and got up.Lorelai came over to him.

" Wow that was quite impressive."

"Thanks." Luke replied.

"What was that song ?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Here Comes The Sun by the Beatles." Luke said.

"You play it very well."

"Thanks again." Luke said modestly.Lorelai grinned.

"You should perform for Stars Hollow." she joked.

Luke looked midly horrified.

"Yea right." he said and fingered the gutair again.

Lorelai saw Rory and Paris heading back to the car.

"Lets go !" she said to Luke.Luke followed Lorelai out to the car.

"Hey guys !" Lorelai greeted.

"Hey Mom,what have you been up to."

"Nothing.Just listening to Luke give a guitar solo." she stated.Luke glared at her.Just wait till they got back and Miss.Patty got ahold of this.

"Really.Hey Luke I never knew you played guitar."Rory smirked.

"You are not to tell anyone in Stars Hollow,you hear."Luke threatened.

"Fine,fine." Lorelai and Rory promised.

_Back at the hotel 5:00_

They had been shopping for about 5 hours.Lorelai had a bunch of bags of useless crap that probably would never be used or seen again.Paris had botten alot of history books on New Haven.Typical of Luke,he had bought nothing.Lorelai groaned and went over to the bed and flopped down.She then got up with a thoughtful expression and went over to the coffee machine.She tried to get some left over coffee but there wansnt any.She poked it.

"Luke !" she called.

Luke went over to the kitchen.

"What ?"

"Make coffee." she ordered.Luke rolled his eyes but put on a fresh pot.

"There." he grumbled.

"Thank you...Lukey." Lorelai grinned.Luke turned and gave her a glare.She played innocent.He stalked off to watch baseball.

Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee.She missed the mug slightly and the scalding coffee sprayed onto her.She let out a cry and rushed to the bathroom.Lorelai fumbled with the cold water spout and when it sputtered to life she splashed herself.

"Ow...Ow...ow." she cried as the water slowly cooled her leg where the coffee had cascaded.She winced and went back out into the kitchen.Luke came in and saw Lorelai cleaning up the coffee.

"You ok."

"Yea...yea..I just spilled it."

Luke shook his head and sighed.


	8. The Second Night and Thoughts

**A/N **_I agree.It was a weird place to end but my muse abandoned me..darn muse.Okay heres the eighth chapter.I like it..not as much humor in this chappie though..I guess youll just have to read and find out..tsk tsk._

**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing..at all really..its all my mom and dads ...but even THEY dont own Gilmore Girls...so ha !_

Lorelai came out of the bathroom in her P.Js and sat down next to Luke on the floor.

"Whatca doing ?" she asked as she watched Luke scribbling in a notepad.

"Im figuring some stuff for the diner." he answered not looking up or ceasing his scribbling.Lorelai soon became bored at watching Luke scribble and she got up.She went over to the tv and pressed the power button.The news flashed on the screen and quickly off as Lorelai changed the channel.It flickered to a classic movie.

"Oh Casablanca !" Lorelai squealed.It seemed Lorelai could watch this movie 20 times in a row.

Luke rolled his eyes briefly as he looked up quickly and then focused on his diner work.

Lorelai climbed into the bed and lay on her stomach so she faced the tv.She squished around and watched the screen intently.Luke looked up from his notepad and watched Lorelai.From where he sat he could see the scenes reflecting in her bright blue eyes.He smiled softly notepad forgotten.He knew the town was right about his secret feelings to Lorelai but why would he want to ruin a great friendship ? He shifted and sighed lightly.Lorelai was still engrossed in the movie laughing happily at all the right moments.Luke pondered on how Lorelai never ceased to amaze him,Lorelai could rook him into anything with only a bit of coaxing.He would drop everything to help her and he couldnt fight the butterflies that settled in his stomach each time she stepped into the diner.Luke shook his head softly and picked up the notepad,going back once again to the safety of numbers and figures of diner owning.

Lorelai watched the movie like she had millions of times before.She had seen it so many times she automatically laughed at the appropriate moments letting her slip into thought.She wouldnt dare look for fear of being caught but she took comfort in Luke being in the room.She could not count how many times he had dropped everything to help her,when she broke down he was the shoulder she cried on.There were the times in the diner where she would be sipping her coffee and look up and catch his gaze.She would look back at him until she had to break the gaze and would go back to sipping her coffee.When that happened she had to wonder if the people of Stars Hollow were right.There was something in his eye that she had never even seen before with any of the men she had went out with.She pushed the thought slowly to the back of her mind and watched the ending credits of the movie.

Lorelai yawned as she settled into bed and glanced at Luke who had just came from the bathroom and was now in his P.Js.He climbed into bed and reached for the light after slipping under the covers.

"Night Luke." Lorelai said as darkness filled the room.

"GNight Lorelai." Luke answered.

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to erase the thoughts of Luke being so close to her.The first night was fine she got by without a hitch but it was only because of the other thoughts that preoccupied her mind.She shifted softly and turned on her side so she was facing Luke.Lukes eyes were still open as Lorelai rolled over and he smiled slightly.He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.Lorelai remained awake a bit longer.She focused on the darkness that blanketed her mind as she thought.Before she could stop herself she drifted off to her dreams.

The morning light once again streamed through the window,yet this time it was Luke who awoke first.He found Lorelai nestled in the crook of his shoulder and her hand resting over him.He tried to calm his heart which had just sped up to about one million beats per minute.He didnt move though.She looked so peaceful when she slept,no pestering for coffee,no words flying from her mouth.Luke smiled softly,or as close to one as he could get.He closed his eyes reluctantly,trying to seek sleep once more.

Lorelais eye lids fluttered open shortly after and she glanced at her position yet she didnt move.There was something so comfortable about it,something she couldnt place yet it was so obvious.She unconsciously snuggled closer and Luke opened his eyes.He drew in the situation and offered a small smile.Lorelai smiled back but neither moved.Lorelai closed her eyes again and pulled back from her grip on Luke.She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.Luke watched her go achingly aware how it felt without her.No.He had to stop thinking like that ,they were friends nothing more.He shook his head and sat up so his legs hung over the side of the bed.Rory and Paris were gone,they had left a note alerting Lorelai and Luke they had gone to the pool.Luke rubbed his face groggily and yawned lightly.Lorelai stumbled from the bathroom with a pair of faded jeans and a Bangles t-shirt on.Luke got up and took the opportunity for him to get dressed.He donned his regular flannel and jeans,with the flannel sleeves rolled to his elbows.He walked from the bathroom in time to see Lorelai gulp down a entire pot of coffee from the pot.He shook his head in disgust.She smirked at him from behind the pot and put it down on the counter.

"Your disgusting." he spat lightly.

"Thank you !" she said brightly and twirled around.

"So what should we do today ?" she asked.Luke knew he would have no say so he remained quiet.

"Oh come on !" she bantered playfully.

"I dont know." he said flatly.

"Yea yea." she sighed and bit her lip.

"I got it !" she cried.Luke gazed at her eyebrows raised.

"Well ?" he asked.


	9. Authours Note

**A/N **_ I ish a bad author I have no clue where to take them.Review and tell me where they should go ! Please...and thank y ou.And I promise I will update like crazy ! Oh and tell meh how you like the story so far.I dont care where they go...I just dont want it to be cheesy (yum cheese) and I want it to be a place where Lorelai has to coax Luke a bit to get into.I will dedicate the next chapter to the person who comes up with it! Please,Please,Please. Youll have wings baby ! ...lol._


	10. Precious Blues

**A/N**_ Thank you all for giving me the suggestions _

_I decided to pick the ideas of **LLrockmysocks **and_** _patty _**_So this chapter is dedicated to you two. I wanna thank you all for your suggestions.Thanks guys !_

**Disclaimer:**_ Dont own a thing._

Lorelai smirked.

"What ?" Luke asked trying not to get edgy.

"We are so going swimming." she beamed.

Luke shook his head.

"I dont have a bathing suit !" he protested.

"Neither do I and thats why we are also going swimsuit shopping !"

Luke balked."No way.I am not setting foot in any store that sells swimsuits."

"Aw Luke...come on.Please." Lorelai said adding her patented puppy dog eyes.

Luke looked away,although Lorelai continued to give him the eyes."No !"

"Luke."

"No."

"Luuke"

"N - o "

"Luuuke !"

"Do I have to spell it out.N..O"

"Aww Lukie"

"Dont you -"

"Please "

"I will not change my answer !"

"Lucas." She glared with a hint of a smile.She would win.Oh what a sweet victory this would be.

"Lorelai."

"Come on we go in we go out and then we hit the pool."

"No."

"You do know how to swim dont you ? Oh my, you have no clue how to swim!Luke cant swim !" Lorelai preached to a imaginary audience.

"You saw me swim at the lake.I know how to swim.The question is do I want to -" he made to finish his sentence but Lorelai beat him to it.

"Yes you want to." she cocked her head and stared at him.

"Lorelai please." he growled.

"Ha.You are so going." Luke scowled but relented.Those Gilmores never gave up.

Luke stared at the dauntingly huge swimsuit shop.

"How can they have a store this big and the only things they have is swimsuits?" Luke asked,staring at the large building.

"Poor Luke afraid of a store." Lorelai teased and shook her head.

"Yea,yea." Luke grumbled.He didnt move even after Lorelai began to walk into the store.

"Luke !" Lorelai scolded when she came back for him and pulled him into the store.Luke grumbled lightly and let himself be led into the store.He cast a wary look around.Suits lined the walls on perfect manaquins.He shook his head and sighed.Lorelai pulled him over to the mens suit and gave him a pointed look then wandered off.Luke shot a glare to her back but his eyes roamed the mens suit rack.he growled silently to himself.This was one of the last things he pictured himself doing.He picked a blue suit with some red and orange stripes running down the sides and set off to find Lorelai.

Lorelai combed the racks with her brilliant blues.She sighed lightly as she once again flitted to another rack.Her hands closed in on a blue bikini that she loved.It matched her eyes.Luke finally found Lorelai and marched toward her.

"Here." he growled and gave her the suit.

"Ah no buddy...you have to try it on."

"Oh come on !" he cried

"You wanna get back and find out it doesnt fit ?" she challenged.Luke grabbed the suit back and stalked towards the changing room a not to happy expression on his face.Lorelai let out a small chuckle.

Luke emerged with the suit a short time later and again handed it to her.

"It fits." he grumbled.Lorelai smirked and headed to the counter.

"Hey what about you,you have to try yours on !"

"I already did." she countered with a bigger smirk.Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai handed the cashier her credit card.

Lorelai sauntered happily out of the store a bag in hand.Luke shuffled after her lacking the enthusiasm she basked in.Lorelai turned around facing Luke.

"Come on big boy,suck it up,youre going swimming !" Lorelai jabbed a finger to his chest.Luke grimaced more in annoyance then in pain.

"Lorelai " he threatened.

Lorelai flaunted to the car and got in.She turned on the ignition and waited idly for Luke to get to the car.Luke appeared a short time later and got in.He put on his seat belt and glared at Lorelai lightly.Lorelai glared back but the two soon melted into a smile,or at least half of one for Luke.

Lorelai pulled up into the hotel and ushered Luke upstairs.

"Change." she said or rather ordered.

Luke did what he could,he obeyed.He trudged to the bathroom and put on the suit along with a shirt.He came out and Lorelai rushed into the bathroom to put on her suit.She emerged a short time later with a cover up on and the two headed down to the pool.

"Where is it ?" Luke asked.They had been walking for 5 minutes and had yet to find it.

"Oh there !" Lorelai pointed and they headed over.Lorelai took in the large Olympic size pool with glee.The water was a precious shade of blue and it shimmered in the light.On the 15 foot deep side there were 3 diving boards.Surprsingly the only people there were just leaving.

"Come on !" Lorelai said throwing off her cover up and jogging towards the water.Luke smiled.Lorelai looked good in that bikini.Luke shook his head and took off his shirt and walked hesitantly towards the water.He bit his lip and looked to Lorelai who appeared to be staring at him.She adverted her gaze embarrassed and jumped in.Luke followed suit and came up gasping for air.The water was just the right temperature not so cold as you couldnt stay in the water for more then a second,but not so warm it was extremely uncomfortable to stay in for more then a second.Luke wiped the water from his eyes and slicked back his hair.Lorelai came up behind him and then swam to the ledge.She shook her head whipping her hair in her face.She smiled at Luke then looked over to the diving boards.She raised her eyebrows in Lukes direction.

"Why not ?" he replied to her look.The two got out and headed over to the boards.Lorelai climbed up the ladder and looked down cautiously then over to Luke who was on the other.

"Count of three ?" she asked.He nodded.

" 1 2 3." this was echoed by a tremendous splash as both hit the water.Lorelai in a intricate dive,Luke in a slightly less elegant pencil dive.He was never one for fancy stuff.They both rose to the surface at the same time.Lorelai doggie paddled to the side and lifted her self out while Luke chose to freestyle it.He got out and shook his head his hair flopping in different directions.

"Nice doo." she commented.He gave a half smile and again jumped into the pool.Lorelai followed jumping clear of Lukes head.Luke shook his head and stroked his way to the shallow end where he stood up.

"What now ?" he asked water dripping down his face.

"Hmm... wanna have a cannon ball contest ?"

Luke watched her skeptically."I guess.Who judges ?"

"I will when you go,you when I do capishe."

"Yea whatever."

Lorelai stood at the edge of the deep end.

"Now listen go easy I havent cannon balled in a while." she warned.

"Alright just jump."

"No I mean it...I mean this could be the worst cannon ball youve ever seen.Im just saying its not my fault Im outta practice."

"Lorelai just jump" Luke said exasperated.Lorelai nodded and did exactly as he said.She jumped,but she didnt come back up.Luke began to get nervous.Lorelai however was skillfully swimming to the shallow end carefully concealing herself in the shadows.She finally came up for breath and let out a Ha !

Luke spun around and glared at her.

"You scared me to death !"

"Your not dead though."

"Lorelai !" he growled.

"Sorry Luke." she said.

"Whatever.I give you a 8 by the way."

Lorelai grinned."Your turn.Lets see if your cannon balls are as good as your coffee."

Luke rolled his eyes and jumped.Lorelai squealed when the water pelted her in the face.The splash was tremendous.Luke emerged from the water and Lorelai gave a wet clap.

"If I could go higher then 10 I would !" Luke gave a half smile.

"Seriously you should join the cannon ball Olympics."

"Very funny."

The two swam around aimlessly and occasionally erupted in a splash fight, for a good 2 hours.Finally Lorelai got out and grabbed a towel.

"Im beat." she commented as she rubbed hair dry.

"I agree." Luke stated as he pulled himself from the pool and grabbed a towel.

"Lets go to the room.Im gonna take a nap." Lorelai said with a yawn.

"Sure" Luke said and they headed to the room.

Lorelai went inside and quickly changed to her faded jeans and Pink Floyd shirt.She went over to the bed and curled up on it.Luke headed to the bathroom and dressed in his blue checkered flannel.He went over to the bed and plopped down.He turned away from Lorelai and closed his eyes.They both soon fell asleep to the gentle tune of rain hitting there window.

Luke woke up to find himself facing Lorelai.She was curled up in a loose ball and was still asleep.Luke got up and looked at the clock which stated boldly 7:00.He groaned and went to rouse Lorelai who was sure to be hungry.

"Hey" she greeted as she got up.

"Im hungry." she stated as Luke knew she would.He smirked and pointed to a bowl of mac and cheese that he had set on the table for her.

"Thanks Luke." she said happily and quickly found her way to the bold.She ate until there was none left then stretched.

"What do we do now.Rory and Paris are hanging around some where."

"Ive got an idea." Luke stated boldly.

"Really ?" Lorelai asked playing the shocked card.

"Yea." Luke said with a smirk headed out to the car.Lorelai followed quickly.

"Where,where !" she pestered.

"Youll see."

The two drove in a comfortable silence until Luke pulled up to a drive in theater.

"Wow Luke." Lorelai said .She would have never pictured Luke coming to a place like this.

"Yea.Before my mom died she used to always take Liz and me to a drive in every Friday." he said.

"Oh Luke." Lorelai said.

Luke looked up and gave a half smile.

"Whats playing ?" she asked curiously.

"I dont know." Luke said honestly.

"I guess well just have to find out." Lorelai said and opened the trunk to the jeep and put down the seat so she could see the screen and sit comfortably.She gestured for Luke to sit as well and he did.

**A/N**_Now I need a movie suggestion.Next chappie will be dedicated to you.I want it to be a older one...scary or sad that makes Lorelai jump or cry.LOL..umm thanks._


	11. It Could Happen To You

**A/N **_Sorry I didnt use anyones movie suggestions but I hadnt seen any of them and I picked one that I have seen...soo um yea.Oh and I totally love Paul Anka...poor Luke...stupid chocolate.Ahem anyways _

_**falcons my daddy **I like my fishsticks with ketchup..what about you.Poor fish though...I mean there happily swimming (lalala) NO fish dont sing...what would give you that idea ! anyways there happily swimming glares and then whamp there sticks...but they are yummy._

_So..hmm Luke N Lorelai...Lorelai and Luke..I luff there names together...but...they are so cute...together.Scott (Luke ) is drooooool..umm.And Grahm is pretty...but Luke is drooooool.Ahem.These people at school told a story of how they tried to walk there turtles..interesting.I have a turtle named Speedy...nice name huh? Ok umm I dont know...I m not that good a writer as the other writers on here but I try so without further ado..._

_**Tadah The disclaimer ** I dont own a thing._

_Ahem now without further ado !..._

_:) Monkey._

_Ahem ! _

_Now without further ado ...my story !_

Lorelai chatted through most of the previews.Luke listened half heartedly as he leaned back against the seat.

"It Can Happen To You ?" Lorelai asked curiously as the movie title scrawled across the screen.

"Luke have you seen it ?" she said.

"No.Havent you ?" he asked in disbelief as he had believed Lorelai had seen every movie that was ever made.

"Nope." Lorelai stated shaking her head.The movie started and both Lorelai and Luke watched with interest.As the scenes played out Lorelai unconsciously snuggled closer to Luke and Luke unknowingly put his arm around her.During the middle Lorelai finally noticed she had her head on Lukes shoulder.She tried as unnoticeably as possible to lean the other way.She ended up getting halfway away when her hand which she had place on the floor when she leaned away gave out and she landed roughly on Lukes shoulder.

"Ouch !" Luke grumbled as he cast a bemused expression to Lorelai who was now staring intently at the screen.Luke shook his head softly and cast his gaze back to the screen.Lorelai cast a look to Luke every so often to gauge his reaction to the scene.During the hotel scene Luke caught one of Lorelais bright blue peeks.Lorelai looked down shyly her blue eyes full of embarrassment,yet it was not the embarrassment that hindered on for the rest of the night,rather the kind that only stuck with you for a few moments.Luke smirked softly to himself as he focused his gaze once again on the screen.Lorelai focused her gaze on the screen two and the kissing scene came on and both Lorelai and Luke glanced at each other and then very quickly, like they had been burned, back to the screen.

As the movie came to a end Lorelai stretched.

"What did you think Luke ?" she asked with a yawn.

"I think you need to go to bed." he replied

"No,bout the movie." Lorelai stated as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"It was fine." he said and touched her shoulder to keep her from nodding off.

"Mhmmm." Lorelai mumbled.

Luke gently guided her to the front seat and closed the jeeps door after her.He went around to the drivers seat and turned on the ignition.He looked over to Lorelai who was shivering slightly as she slept.Luke shrugged out of his flannel and tucked it around her shoulders to which she reacted by snuggling down into the seat and mumbling ,

"Thank you...Luke."

Luke smiled softly as he drove to the hotel.

Luke pulled into a parking spot not far from the entrance.He got out and went to Lorelais side and opened her door she leaned out but did not stir.Luke sighed and repositioned her so she was not leaning and then unbuckled her.She still did not stir.He put his arm under her legs and under her arms and lifted her from the jeep closing the door with his back.Lorelai was light,he noted, as he entered the hotel.He found a bench and set her down lightly.He shook her shoulder gently and she finally stirred.

"Luke ?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Yea,come on get up,I cant carry you to the elevator."

Lorelai climbed to her feet and leaned on Luke all the way to the room.She went to her drawer and got dressed slowly as Luke dressed in the bathroom.Lorelai went over to the bed and collapsed neatly in a heap and was immediately asleep.Luke came out from the bathroom and shook his head when he saw the sleeping Lorelai.It must be the withdrawal of coffee he thought to himself.Rory and Paris were already fast asleep.Luke went over to the bed and slowly lifted Lorelais legs and slipped them under the cover.Possessed by some unknown force he leaned down and kissed her forehead.Lorelai responded by snuggling down into the blanket and letting out a sigh.Luke smiled softly and climbed onto his side and slipped beneath the covers.He sighed as sleep slowly washed over him and the last thing he did before falling asleep was wrap his hand across Lorelais side.

Lorelai woke up when the first rays of light were just peaking through the window.She sighed and basked in the feeling of Lukes arm draped around her as she slipped back to sleep unconsciously snuggling closer to him.The first rays of actual sunlight streamed through the window making soft yellow lines across the bed and Luke and Lorelai.Both Luke and Lorelai stirred a bit later after both Paris and Rory had gone off ,after taking a few pictures of course.Lorelai stumbled her way over to the coffee pot and made a new pot.She then went to the bathroom and took a shower.She emerged a bit later with a pair of jean capris and a red odd saying tshirt.Her hair hung in loose curls,her usual style.Luke took this chance to use the bathroom and take his shower.He emerged a short time later with some faded jeans and a white t-shirt with a short sleeved blue and white flannel.To top the whole attire off he wore a blue baseball cap.Lorelai was busily inhaling coffee as Luke made some tea for himself.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said glancing up from her coffee.

"You try coffee Ill try tea." she offered.

"No way.You can kill yourself early,me I would like to be alive a little longer."

"Come on Luke !" she pleaded though she knew she would not be sucssesful.If there was one thing she knew about Luke it was his healthy eating habits that would take alot more then just her to break.

"No and that final."

"Fine." she pouted.

Luke took a sip of his tea and sighed.He leaned back in his chair and looked around the hotel.They would have to get packing as they were leaving today.Lorelai seemed to notice that after her 3rd cup of coffee and set to it.She whirled about throwing her things in to the suit cases.Luke headed slowly to his suit case and packed his things away with care.He didnt really want to leave as this had been the most fun he had had in a long time.Rory and Paris had already packed of course.

When they finished Lorelai and Luke lounged around until Rory and Paris came back.Lorelai looked around and announced quite loudly that it was time to leave.After the members of the group cast a last look at the hotel room they all headed out to the car.For the ride home Luke claimed the drivers seat.


	12. Back To Stars Hollow

**A/N **_Well here you go.I am not sure how many more chapters I can choke out :) I love this story though..I guess._

_**Falcons my daddy**..I dunno maybe fish can sing.Remember Lorelais trout choir.There is always hope in the world ! Well for fish to sing anyways...only if they arnt already fish sticks.Oh spanish Gilmore Girls references..Nice ...only a true GG fan can accomplish that ! _

_**Sammi ,orangesherbert7,nicole -**hehe...maybe you will get some action (luke and Lorelai of course) in this chapter..maybe not.Smiles evilly.Read and I beg of you to review._

_**Ronata**- I decided to be nice ...so read this chapter and I expect a review :)_

_Every one that reads this chapter I urge you to review.Just a simple Hi I liked it or I hated It ! would be great...if you could add the reason it would be great but ...I just want a review !_

_So what does everyone think of Luke ? I personally Luff him.Luke can do no wrong in my book.Flannel and a backwards baseball cap HOTT ! ahem.So anyone else like Lukie ? Ick I hate schoolI have to do a oral report in front of everybody ! Gah If I die and no more story it is so there fault.I think I might faint up there.I cannot speak in public...I try and I end setences with um yea so...Plus I have to make EYE CONTACT with my class mates.I wish they had glasses that played GG but looked like I was actually looking at the people..but then again my report would totally be forgotten because I would so be looking at Luke.Ok ok ok...read and review ! I m begging...PLEASE **REVIEW**_

Luke pulled off onto the highway and they were on there way back to Stars Hollow.Lorelai sighed softly,this trip had been so fun and now it was over.Luke kept his eyes on the road as he drove the yellow lines passing before his eyes then vanishing and being replaced by another.He marveled at how fast there trip had went by and in a way he was glad,as he did not know how much longer he could be with Lorelai before doing something rash,then there was the sadness of the trip being over.The car ride was pretty much quiet until a hour and a half down the road,when Rory and Paris had both fallen asleep.Lorelai looked over to Luke.

"Hey." she said in a whisper so as not to wake the sleeping girls.

"Hey." he whispered back not looking from the road.

"I had fun." she whispered once again.

"Me to." Luke echoed with a small smile.

Lorelai turned back to the window a smile etched on her face.She really had enjoyed this time with Luke even though at times it had frazzled her nerves just to be so close to him.She watched the ever changing senery pass and her eyes lids began to droop.She really shouldnt be tired but the coffee was wearing off.She snuggled into the seat and sighed,as she fell asleep.Luke looked over as she fell asleep his eyes smiling.He smirked softly and turned his gaze back to the road.

Luke pulled into a gas station as Lorelai woke up.They were two and a half hours into the trip home and the jeep needed gas.Luke hopped out and filled the tank.Lorelai appeared from the car.

"Im driving." she proclaimed and Luke nodded knowing even if he said no she would drive.Luke went to the passenger seat and got in and buckled,Lorelai did the same on the drivers side.Lorelai pulled out onto the road once again and sighed.Luke watched the trees go by and he sighed too.Lorelai kept her grip tight on the steering wheel,not for any particular reason as the sun was shining brightly against the bright blue sky.Luke turned his gaze to Lorelai and smiled softly when he knew she was not looking.He would never get tired of her,even though he put up his Your crazy,you drink coffee,your annoying. act but really he didnt mind her.He would always be there for her through thick and thin.Lorelai caught his gaze from the corner of her eye and she smiled inside.Luke turned back to the window after a moment a comfortable silence falling over the two as they slipped into thought.

Lorelai pulled into Stars Hollow.The familiar town washed over her and she gave a small smile,as much as she loved the trip it was good to be back.Luke echoed her feelings and her small smile.Lorelai pulled slowly into her driveway and glanced back to the sleeping girls.She called Rorys name softly and Rory woke,waking Paris to.The girls went into the house after Lorelai assured them her and Luke could unload the luggage.Lorelai opened the jeep and got all the girls luggage out leaving Lukes inside.Luke took a few bags silently and followed Lorelai into the house where he set the bags down.Lorelai went back out to the car after she deposited the bags and he followed.

"Ill drive you over to the diner.." Lorelai offered.

"Sure that would be great." Luke accepted.

"So hey...that was fun." Lorelai stated.

"It was,yea it was." Luke said.

Lorelai gave a small smile and played with her fingers slightly cracking her fingers.,unknowing that Luke was echoing this action.When she noticed she gave a small laugh.Luke looked at her curiously but said nothing.

"We...we should do it again.Not the vacation part ...like the movie or...something." Luke said abit nervously.

"I-I ...I um... sure." Lorelai stumbled.

Luke smiled softly.Lorelai got in the jeep once again and Luke took the passenger seat.Niether said a thing on the way to the diner.Lorelai got out after she pulled up and unlocked the trunk.

"Here ya go Luke." she said as she took his bag out of the car.Luke grabbed it but did not leave the car.He gazed at Lorelai even though his mind was telling him he better get out of there.Lorelai stared back her mind screaming to get back in the car.Luke took a step forward and Lorelai the same.Luke was nervous.Lorelai was nervous.They were friends why were they nervous?This question was answered when there lips met.

After a moment both jumped back shocked.

"Lorelai..."

"Luke..."

They both looked down quite shyly both finding a interest in there shoes.Luke looked up first.

"Ill see you ..uh ...tomorrow ?"

"Tomorrow." Lorelai was smiling.

"Thanks Luke.." she said touching his arm as he turned to the diner.

"No.um...thank you Lorelai." he said a genuine smile on his face.He kissed her again but on the cheek and she smiled.

Lorelai got into her jeep and drove home,dazed but happy.She pulled into the drive way.She got out and went into the house.She flopped on the couch after checking on Rory and Paris.She flipped on the tv to see It Could Happen To You.She smirked softly remembering.She watched the entire movie blushing slightly at the scenes,she and Luke had shared glances at.Lorelai sighed when it ended and went up to her room.It was only 5 p.m but she was tired.She wasnt ready to fall asleep so she dug out some photos.She flipped through them,most of them were of Luke.There was the ones Rachel took at the Firelight Festival,Lorelai smiled remembering.She leafed through until she came across her favorite.Luke and Rory,along with Lorelai were standing in front of the gazebo in the picture.Lorelai had wanted to try out her new digital camera and begged Luke to be in the picture,she got Kirk to take the picture so she to could be in it.It took alot of convinicing just to get Luke to walk to the gazebo,much less get him in the picture.But Luke had put on a game face and he had half smiled for the picture.Lorelai grinned at the memory and then once again flipped through the pictures.She landed on one of Luke holding a two year old Rory.Lorelai could not remember when she had taken that picture but it was so cute.Rory was on Lukes laugh as Luke looked down at her.Luke had no baseball cap on and no flannel,just a white tee and jeans.Rory was dressed up in a Bangles t and some little cutoff jeans.Luke looked down at the kid as if it were his own.Lorelai could not help but smile at the picture.She set the pictures down and sighed.

Luke stumbled into the diner and up to his room.He paused at the door and smiled at the pictures of Lorelai on his dresser.One was of her and Rory at Rorys 5th birthday party.Both were wearing party hats and were leaning over a cake to blow it out Lorelai only slightly helping Rory.Both of them were glancing up at the camera with there bright blue eyes.Luke smiled and looked away.He went over to his bed and thought about that kiss.

Lorelai fell onto her bed and sighed.She was thinking about that kiss.She sighed again this one soft and long.She would go to the diner tommorow and talk about this with Luke.She only hoped she would like the outcome.


	13. A Perfect Date

**A/N**_ Sorry for the lack of updating.Hehe..really sorry.Umm_

**JavaJunkies4eva99 **_Here you go...a nice chapter..the begging helped._

**ArcadiaX091**_Here you are and uhh I did my thing but my hands would not stop shaking I almost dropped my notecards !_

**Sammi **_Yay four stars Im hounored ..and sorry bout the dirty :)_

**orangesherbert7 **_Well you can stop waiting cause here it is ! I do love that description to._

**Ronata **_ YAY you liked ? Im happy ! So umm yay..and heres another mention._

**J.Stone **_Thanks !_

**sltozer **_Thankies...perfect..really yay._

**LLfreak8285 **_Thankie for the review..Thanks for reading my story..yay._

**falcons my daddy **_Thankies..adn yes you may borrow them but..I need em back by monday..Ive got another oral report...Singing fish LAlAlALA aww well I hope its the losing weight part._

_Okay so heres my chapter..after a quick...'_

_**DISCLAIMER ** YAY ok umm I dont own anything..soo..umm..no stalking..or robbing..cause I dont have anything..nope..nope..oww my head._

Lorelai entered the diner,wringing her hands nervously.Luke looked up at the soft chime of the bell and his stomach bunched up in knots.Lorelai wandered over to a table and sat down playing nervously with the menu.She didnt notice Luke walk up to her table and jumped in surprise when he asked if she wanted coffee.

"Are you seriously asking me that ?" she asked with a smile but did not look up.

"Oh Im sorry I forgot,you will never refuse your coffee." Luke said just a bit nervously.

"So um,here." he said pouring the coffee.Lorelai looked up and gave him a smile,as she took a sip of coffee.Luke walked over to the counter and watched Lorelai .He pretended to be sorting bills when she approached the counter.

"Lets talk." she said softly and Luke nodded and turned to the back.He entered his apartment,Lorelai followed.

"Listen Luke,about yesterday..."

"Im sorry Lorelai I shouldnt have,I dont know why ...I did it...if you wanna forget it fine by me."

"No Luke." she said so softly that he could barely hear.

"What ?"

"I dont wanna forget.I want to remember,I want..." she leaned in and kissed him.Luke was surprised for a moment but recovered and kissed back.They had to pause for breath after a moment and both came out with loopy grins.

"Lorelai..."

"Yea Luke ?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too ."

Both of their grins grew wider.

"So...we still on for that date ?" Lorelai asked slowly as if she was afraid he would say no.

"Sure.I can pick you up around 7:00 Ill just close the diner early."

"Cool.Hey we better get back to the diner,or some town gossip will quickly spread." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Yup." he kissed her once more and they went down the stairs.Lorelai scurried over to her table and Luke watched her go barely concealing his grin.Ms.Patty and Babette were at a corner table and already whispering fiercely and nodding in Lukes and sometimes Lorelais direction.They quickly stopped when Luke shot them a warning glare.

Lorelai watched Luke from her table not even noticing the stares of Ms.Patty and Babbette.She began to notice the things that she didnt before,more like the things she would not let herself see.She noticed the ripple of muscle as Luke set a plate down.His semi smile as he talked to old coustomer.She noticed the hidden looks he sent her way from the counter,ones he did not believe she could see.

Luke watched Lorelai as he worked.He kept his looks hidden.He smiled softly as he watched her drink her coffee.Something he never thought he would smile about.He watched her slyly as she watched him.

Lorelai got up reluctantly.She had to go home and unpack now.She slipped a ten dollar bill on the table.She knew it was alot but it should make a dent in her tab.She cast a last look to Luke as she left the diner.

Lorelai waited anxiously for Luke.She had tried at least 10 outfits before deciding on a blue dress with a jacket over it.She combed her hair for about the hundredth time before she carefully applied her make up and looked in the mirror.She was startled by the very knock she was waiting for.She laughed silently at herself.It was just Luke,diner Luke.Maybe thats why the butterflies fluttered freely in her stomach.She forced herself to walk over to the door.With a shaking hand she opened the door and was meet by a equally nervous Luke Danes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both spoke at the same time.Luke blushed.He gestured for her to come outside.Lorelai grabbed her jacket and willingly obliged.Luke opened the door for her and she smiled at him.It almost made him melt.But he managed to pull himself together and get to the other side of the truck and inside.There was a awkward silence seeping through the truck as Luke backed out of the driveway.They both tried to push the awkwardness away.

"So..." Lorelai started.

"Yea..." Luke sighed.

Suddenly Lorelai started to laugh.Luke was mildly alarmed.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing..its just well we usually have so much to say at the diner..and well now."

Luke cracked a smile.

Soon they were conversing like normal give or take a few a akward silences.

Luke pulled up in front of a restaurant called Sniffys.Lorelai smiled as Luke as he came around and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you Luke." she said with a smile which he gladly returned.They walked side by side into the restaurant joking and laughing the whole way there.Anyone watching would have named them a perfect couple.They entered the restaurant and were quickly greeted by a older couple.

"Buddy,Maisy !" Luke greeted enthusiastically hugging the two.Luke stepped back and turned towards Lorelai.

"This is Lorelai." he said.

Buddy and Maisy smiled warmly and greeted Lorelai nicely telling her how Luke never brought any girls here so she must be special.They led Luke and Lorelai to a small table and brought drinks without asking what they wanted.Luke shook his head with a smile.

"So you come here often." she asked curiously.She always wondered what Luke did when he wasnt at the diner.

"Yea."

"Oh so Luke has a Lukes" she smiled.

"I guess you could say that." he laughed.

Buddy approached the table.

"The usual ?" he questioned.

"Yes and Lorelai ?" Luke replied.

"Ill have whatever you have." she stated.Buddy went back to the kitchen.

The two chatted about Rory and other things when the food came.Lorelai looked down at her plate and smiled.

"Looks good."

"It is."

They ate with moderate conversation.When the plates were removed Lorelai smiled.

"Remember when we first met."

"Yea,you followed me around the diner begging for coffee until I told you to sit down shut up and Id get to you..You asked for a newspaper which I gave you.You then asked for my birthday I gave it to you.You wrote you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.But you didnt go away." he said with a grin and fished something out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Oh...Luke you did keep it."

"Yea I did."

"Well I did remember your birthday." she admitted,to which Luke aknowleged with a smile.They both grinned,in there own ways of course.When dinner finally ended Luke led Lorelai back to the truck.

"That was nice." she said when they were both situated.

"Yea it was."he agreed.

Luke started the ignition and they were on there way back to Stars Hollow.They talked more about all the crazy things they had both done.Like the basket sale or the time when Luke beat up Dean.It carried on all the way back to Lorelais house.Luke eased the truck into her driveway.

"Here ya are." he stated.

"Yup."

"Can I...Can I walk you to the door ?" he asked

"Sure."

Luke took her arm and led her to the steps.He sighed and looked into her eyes.She stared back and they kissed.It was long and soft.They pulled back eyes wide but smiling.

"Good Night Lorelai."

"Good Night Luke."

Lorelai watched him go down the driveway and then turned and went inside.She was so unexplainably happy.She couldnt help but think Could This Be The One ? She went upstairs and plopped herself down on her bed.She loved Luke,and she believed that with all of her heart.She sighed and fell asleep feeling safe just with the thought of Luke lingering on her mind.


	14. End

**A/N **And the story has come to end.I might make a sequel,as when they get married but I would have to have at least 110 reviews...just to see if anyone wanted it.Please tell me what you thought of my story,and please by all means continue to read my others.Wow 12 chapters.Hey I know everyone likes those looooong ficcys but hey...Im different.I really wanna thank every one for leaving me reviews it means alot.I love to know that I am not just writing junk and that people actually like my stories.I know I love everyone elses and Im not afraid to say it in a review.

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**kckgirl**

**J.Stone**

**orangesherbert7**

**Ronata**

**falcons my daddy**

**LLfreak8285**

**xxnicole033xx**

**jennisfifi **

**kballgetlost **

**Lukelorelaichick**

**OkGoPrettyMuchRules**

**LLrockmysocks**

**Shawnee89**

**sltozer**

**MoKnKeYbUtT09**

**live love and eat **

**Pandastar102**

**Noam **

**Amanda **

**samy2289**

**KAtie **

**patty **

**Biscuit **

**Spuffy4ever2**

**Bookishgirl **

**Sammi **

**nicole **

**JavaJunkies4eva99**

**ArcadiaX091**


End file.
